


You are the only one I need

by ourlivs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, F/F, First fic so pls i'm sorry, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Gift Fic, Girl Direction, I'm Sorry, Lesbian Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!direction, matching tattoos, not really a daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourlivs/pseuds/ourlivs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry feels Louis's warm lips against hers and It's like she's alive again. "I need you." Louis whispers while she takes a deep breath and everything's just starting to get intense.  </p><p> <br/><br/><i>Or Harry and Louis started argue a lot and broke up but they still love each other.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the only one I need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leedsfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedsfeels/gifts).



> This is for the most special person of my life, she may not think that but she is and I'm sorry that it may suck.  
> I looked for someone to beta read the "story" a whole month but i didn't find. I'm sorry again.
> 
> I know it's not the best hour for this but I really hope you read.
> 
>  
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> For the readers:
> 
> Sorry, English isn't my first language.  
> Hope you enjoy. Xx

Nothing was the same since they last date anniversary, Harry and Louis started to argue a lot and their relationship just ended in the most hurting way as possible, hurting themselves without knowing why and every argument they tried to find wasn't good enough. 

Harry since they broke up didn't stop to think about Louis a second, she used to hold her phone and tried to call Louis uncountable times, not that she wasn't brave enough to doing that, but is that she was very afraid of Louis reaction and the last time she tried to say something she ruined the little hope she had inside and she knows that she made Louis's hope went away also. She felt so gutted about the end of their relationship that she just wanted to disappear forever. 

Look at her arms and body after all was the worst thing ever, every matching tattoo in her body makes her miss Louis more than ever, she just wanted this to end, just wanted see Louis face again, feel her warm lips against hers like a sign that everything was going to be alright. 

Since they broke up, Harry always sees Louis in college even when she doesn't expect and she gets so sad about everything and everything in her life seems to go wrong since the last time they saw. She really doesn't know how to explain how the things got in this way but she really want to fix everything if it's still possible one day. All Harry knows is that Louis is the only one she needs, because of the simple fact she is her soulmate and yes Louis was the one that made her believes in soulmates and know she doesn't have any doubts about it. 

Every-time she looks at her phone screen she feels that doesn't make sense talk to anybody because all she thinks about is Louis or a way she could talk with her again or how everything in her life makes her think about Louis and then everything gets so confusing.

Niall and Liam tried to talk with Harry a thousand times about the end of their relationship, but Harry always had some excuse about because she doesn't wanted to talk about it anymore, she got tired of trying to explain and hurts even more. Sometimes she thinks about Louis and asks herself if she feels the same way or worse because Louis doesn't seems to care at all and Harry always was the sensitive one, is the way she is and Louis knows that.

Harry was so jealous about Niall and Liam because they have a strong relationship and they seem a happy couple, making couple things and she couldn't take this anymore, looking them happy makes Louis the first thing on her mind always and she just wanted to be a little far of them, trying to run a little from Louis in her mind.

Louis used to call Niall and send messages everyday asking about how was Harry and she never knew that. Niall was always in the middle of the fire trying to be a good friend for both, listening the girls crying or supporting the way she could but she was very worried about the two girls that loved each other more than everything that weren't together. How that was even possible? Niall thought a billion of times trying to understand what was going on, for Niall love was more simple and all that she wanted was to think about a solution for her two friends that were made for each other.

Niall didn't know what to do seeing Harry so sad everyday, as her friend she was always trying to get her happy and distract her a little, she got thru it once and knows how hard is, she just wanted to help the two get back together.

Niall arrived at home that night, thinking a lot about Harry and Louis. She had a conversation with Harry that day and she was worried about them.

"Hi babe." She kissed Liam that was waiting for her in their apartment.

"Hey sweetheart. How was your day?" Liam asked seeing at Niall's worried expression.

"Fine I guess, I met Harry and she was so sad." She said worried about Harry, she tried talking and asking about what was going on but it wasn't easy at all.

"I did the same with Louis, she's absolutely not okay even she says the opposit." Liam answered rolling eyes. "I really don't know how to help or make her say something babe, you know how Lou is." She took a deep breathe.

"I really don't know what to do Liam, those two need to stop being so stupid." They really had no idea about what to do, even wanting to help their friends to reconcile. 

"Same babe, I really don't understand." Liam agreed taking Niall in her arms.

They didn't wanted to bother them or invade their privacy, what a difficult thing to think about. 

.

xx

.

Two months just passed fast since they broke up, certainly for the two lovers it seemed a life without the other by their side while the happy or bad moments. Harry trying to escape from being so unhappy find in alcohol a little distraction, she started to go out and drink with some girls she met in college, from the classes she started in the last semester but every time she went out she felt empty and sick, specially about all the other girls and men flirting with her, she just wanted to be alone for a while and never had the thought of looking for anyone new like sexually or something. 

Louis did the same, she went out sometimes and all she thought about was Harry, they absolutely used to have fun together every time they went out and she will never forget those moments.

It was so difficult for Louis being far from Harry but she had motives enough for doing. She really doesn't wanted to, she misses Harry every second of the day and everything makes her think or remember about her ex girlfriend. Expecially the simple ones like drinking tea or strawberry milk in the mornings. 

She hated to stay at home alone sometimes, she always were doing something to being busy just to being distracted or something. All she needed was not to think about Harry all the time because it's was getting the worst thing ever.

Harry didn't know what to do, if she should move on and forget Louis or wait her. Suffer. Is a word that defines and resumes well all the days until right know. This time she couldn't make it alone, she needs Louis's help like never. Just a sign. She was so tired feeling hopeless. She doesn't _wants_ a future without Louis if there is one. It's all she doesn't need. If Louis only knew she can't keep her out of her mind only a second. If she knew that Louis is the only one that she wants to be with. If she remembers that Louis is her half a heart and always will be. She cries silencely in her bed holding her pillow strong.

Louis was the one she wanted to built a family with and they always used to talk about having children, that was just more one thing that they have in common.

She was so sorry, if she only could turn back in time. She felt so guilty about everything, she should never let Louis go away or should said all the things that she did. Really sorry.

She kept her phone and started writing a text for Louis asking her to be back home with her but she always deletes the messages. She never sends the messages.

Love: Harry absolutely knows what it is and it's absolutely what she feels about Louis.

.

xx

.

Friday nights were so boring, Harry needed to do something. Her friends always were calling her to go out but she always thought twice before leaving her bad, even she doesn't wanted to be alone she doesn't liked to go out without Louis anymore.

She decided to pick her phone that night, she was feeling alone and started to listening some music she had on it but Zayn called her. She took the phone and answered. 

"Hey Zayn."

"Hi Haz, what are you doing?" Zayn asked knowing Harry was doing absolutely nothing important.

"Listening some music. Why?" She said thinking about the possibility about her asking her out, she thought about lying but ugh it was to late. 

"Good, get ready because we are going out. Oh and you should wear those new high heels you have, come on." 

"I don't know Zayn, I'm not in the mood of going out." 

"Shut up, and put some clothes on Harold, please, you need to have some fun." 

All she wanted was watch a movie but Zayn came get her at home and she coudn't say a no.

Harry opened her closet and got ready to go somewhere, not somewhere special but she doesn't wanted to look like she's not well or sad like she really is inside.

Zayn doesn't took long to arrive at her home. She didn't want to go out at first but alcohol was just she needed to have a good night of sleep and was always welcome. They decided to go to a pub not far from her house, a place she used to go with Louis to drink and spend the night and all the day after together in her home, one of their favorite things. 

They arrived at the place and Harry sited at a chair near Zayn next to the bar while she asked for a strong drink having sure she will relax after that. Three, four or five drinks after she felt relaxed enough and laughing about all Zayn was saying, they were laughing also of some drunk girls and boys dancing a song until she saw Louis. Harry blinked strong and thought about an hallucination possibility after those drinks she had, but it was real enough. Louis was really there.

Harry got so nervous and wasn't prepared for that situation at all, as same as Louis when saw Harry there, she had no idea how to act with Harry in the same place and just started to look involuntary at her, she had no idea how much she missed her until that moment, her hair was perfect and she could see her sad green eyes again.

Louis had no idea about what she should do, should she talk with Harry? Should she just do nothing and go away?

She decided to drink more.

Harry was so worried about Louis being there and she could feel her blue eyes fixed in her direction, she was a little drunk and knowing Louis so well she would never talk with her.

She got so emotional and just felt the tears running down. Oh tears, Harry's tears are so stubborn.

She took a deep breathe and went straight to the toilled trying not to search for Louis with her eyes.

She looked at the mirror fixing her make up and hair and went back next to Zayn's. She was back to the bar looking at her phone screen multiples times. Zayn saw Louis there also, damn, she felt that ruinned Harry's night.

"That's okay Haz if you want to leave. I'm so sorry." Zayn said worried about her friend. 

Louis was with red lipstick and only god knows how much Harry loves those lips that way, all she was thinking about is how she miss Louis mouth. She decided to take a look and see what Louis was doing, she turned her eyes in Louis's direction and her eyes met like two cars collide. Worst idea ever.

" I need to smoke Zayn." She said taking her last drink. 

They walked near Louis, it was a small place, and Harry faced her again. Ugh. Harry wanted Louis more than never.

She took a cigarette between her lips and started to inhale the nicotine feeling it calming her down.

"I fucking can't believe she's here Haz." Zayn said taking the cigarret between her lips. "I'm so sorry, it was my idea making you going out." She said guilty, watching Harry's reaction. 

"That's okay Zy, It's not your fault. I'm going home, I'm not very okay." She just confirmed what Zayn knew, they were drunk and It was the perfect time to leave. It was a better choice, so she took her bag and started to walk between the people inside the bar and of course she saw Louis again, she was everywhere she looks.

Louis saw Harry apparently leaving the place they were and she had to do something. Should she talk with her? Fuck, how a simple stupid thing can now be so hard?

She started to following Harry carefully. She was walking on her high heels kinda slowly because of all the alcohol she had trying not to loose Harry from view and they finally got out the bar and there she was with Zayn, they got in her car.

Louis decided to leave as well but not to go home, she needed to see Harry and talk to her.

She decided follow them, ugh, It was a terrible idea, she knew she was being so stupid but she is human. She took her car fast and started driving right after them. Doesn't took long for Zayn leave Harry at her door. 

Louis parked her car across the street watching them, waiting for Harry to be alone.

Harry was looking for her keys, it was cold enough to make her wish to get it soon as possible but she heard some steps getting closer, enough for her turn her head, even being drunk.

She blinked a few after seeing Louis walking in her direction and she was right about not being an hallucination from the alcohol that she drunk earlier."Lou?" She said looking her. 

"Haz" - She answered biting her lip, she was nervous. They stared at each other a few. "I'm sorry Haz, I just was worried about you and just wanted to know If everything was alright." She said facing the floor this time. 

Harry looked at Louis eyes and got more next to Louis and fuck she was so nervous like one of the first times they met, after all those years Louis still have the ability of making her nervous. Butterflies in her stomach is her speciality.

"I'm okay Lou, sorry to make you worried" She said and let her keys fall on the floor.

Louis got the keys from the floor and took them to Harry's hand, she hold Harry's hand under her gloves and looked inside her sweet eyes and how she missed it. 

Harry was too drunk to think straight. She should stop looking Louis's lips, oh my god, she absolutely should. Her heart started skip the beats or the beats were faster, she was not sure about the options.

She holded her keys strong, trying not loosing them again.

Louis came close waiting for Harry to allow her. "You could call if you wanted Lou." She said breaking the silence between them, don't stopping looking at Louis's blue eyes.

"I really needed to do it personally." She answered getting closer and took Harry in her arms letting her hands held her body against hers firmly. Harry couldn't think at the moment, she just felt her arms and warm body wrapping her.

The world stopped for a while, maybe some seconds and she guided her hand to Louis's neck and she tasted Louis's lipstick between her soft lips while they started to kiss, Louis's warm tongue inside her mouth could feel taste the alcohol and cigarettes. Harry feels Louis's warm lips against hers and It's like she's alive again. "I need you." Louis whispers while she takes a deep breath and everything's just starting to get intense. 

Harry took the keys and hold Louis's hand trying not to break the kiss while they tried to get inside her home, the kiss was perfect but they really needed a warm place.

Louis held Harry firmly against the living room wall and pressed lips on Harry's neck, smelling the skin fragrance she missed loads. Harry let her tongue run thru Louis's lips and they started kissing again between little lip sucks and bites.

Louis slides her hand down Harry's torso without break their kiss, feeling Harry pressing her fingers around her waist. "Lou" Harry mumbles against Louis's lips while she slips her other hand between Harry's legs.

Harry decided take off Louis's coat and Louis did the same, it was starting to get warm and they needed more than never feel their skin pressed together again. As soon they got to be without coat and shoes Harry took Louis to the sofa on her living room. 

Louis seated fast as Harry got on her lap with her legs around Louis's body. Louis started pressing her hands on Harry's waist and later with one hand she walked with fingers under her shirt. 

She slipped her hands around Harry's breasts trying to caress her nipples under the bra. She slid her hands slowly below her bra and as response Harry bit Louis's bottom lip making the kiss get more intense.

Louis held Harry and took her shirt off, she she needed to feel her warm skin against her body. She lied down on the sofa with Harry in her arms, crossing their legs while Harry's tongue slipped again between her lips. Louis broke the kiss getting on her knees above Harry's lap and took off her shirt teasing. Harry held Louis's waist pressing fingers against her skin and started to open Louis jeans slowly as she slipped finger by finger inside Louis's jeans and she bit Harry's lips as reaction. "Harry please," she mumbled hold Harry's hand above her head, crossing their fingers and pressed their bodies. 

Harry slid her hands on Louis's jeans holding them and trying taking them off. Louis did the same, they were only in underwear now without clothes to disturb.

Louis got Harry on her lap again, putting her legs around her waist and took off her bra slowly, she pressed her lips in Harry's shoulder going and started to slide her tongue in her breasts direction. Harry closed her eyes feeling Louis tongue against her skin and hold Louis's hair firmly as she tried to fondle her breasts with the other hand. 

As Louis started to suck and bite Harry's nipples softly she slid a hand on Harry's thigh pressing her fingers against. Harry took Louis's bra off and lied her while she traced her fingers on her chest, she started kissing Lou's getting down on her and start slid her fingers above her underwear while she softly bit her skin. Louis moans low in response. "I need to taste you daddy". she whispered looking at Louis's eyes and licked Lou's fingers as she felt her . 

She started kissing softly Louis's thigh while she slid her hands above her legs, guiding her tongue and lips to the right places. Louis bit her own lips trying not to moan so loud. Harry started licking her vagina and slowly suck her clit. Her tongue flicks against Lou's clit becoming faster as she feels Louis's reactions don't stopping a second until she has sure Louis will come like only she does. 

"Fuck Haz." Louis says as Harry licks her from the anal area til her entrance, setting her tongue inside her and out moving a few times. Louis comes moments later and Harry could feel her orgasm. "That's my girl" Louis says trying to take some air and hale Harry for a kiss right after.

Louis slid her hands on Harry's body friction her fingers against her skin. "please Daddy, i need your fingers inside me again." Harry mumbled on Louis's ear biting her lobe softly. She slid a hand on Harry's stomach letting her fingers trace lightly above her skin until she got on Harry's and right after she runs a finger on Harry's clit massaging slowly up and down, feeling her getting wet. All she could hear was Harry moans in response and she knew she was doing a good job. She licked a finger and started massaging intense moving her fingers on her entrance slowly and getting them out back her clit.

"Fuck me, please daddy" Harry asked between moans. Louis slid a finger inside her and then another one starting slowly, getting speed with time. Harry closed her eyes and opened her mouth biting her lip. She kept moving her fingers and started to lick Harry's clit fast, fucking her, keeping the moves more intense as she could and flicking her tongue above her clit driving Harry insane.

Harry couldn't take anymore and came on Louis's mouth, Louis smiled and removed her fingers from Harry cleaning her with the tongue. "I missed you" She said looking inside Louis's eyes and kissed her softly.

"I missed you so much" Louis whispered taking Harry in her arms and kissed her neck, caressing her skin with her lips, kissing her skin multiple times. 

"I'm sorry" Harry said holding Louis and let some tears run down her face. Louis hold her tight and whispered "I'm sorry too kitten." she turned looking inside Harry's eyes, cleaning her face with her fingertips "All that you are is all that I'll ever need." Harry said and searched for Louis's lips kissing her slowly.

Louis took Harry in her arms holding her tight, she doesn't wanted to leave her anymore. Never. 

They just stayed in each other arms not counting the time till they fell asleep, feeling safe again.


End file.
